


When I'm With You

by KrisSimsters



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisSimsters/pseuds/KrisSimsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as just a simple acquaintance, but it grew into more. Who knew this was what real love felt like. Is this what I’m like when I’m with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RM #228

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my Secret FanFic. I’ve been thinking about this and planning it for a while and the reason its called a Secret FanFic is because by the time I decide to publish this, I would have written the whole story out. It is Stolovan-based with some Creek mixed in and it’ll probably be the last FanFic that involves Stolovan and/or Creek because I do want to write at least one Style and one Kyman and probably one Bunny.
> 
> Ages are 17 and the gang are in their last year of high school. It’s also boarding school AU based because I have this weird fascination with boarding school AUs. I blame hours of reading Gossip Girl and The It Girl and watching every Gossip Girl episode. I was obsessed with the series, back when the CW was good. This A/N is getting longer than I planned, so the last thing I’ll say is I hope you enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK RELATED!! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!!

_Date_ : Monday, September 24TH

_Time_ : 12:35 P.M.

 

Chapter One

Rm #228

 

_Clyde Donovan_ …

 

            Why was school so important? Yeah, my Dad says that I’m supposed to get the best education I can and all that shit, but why was it important? I can admit that there comes a time in your later life that you’ll need at least basic Math, Science, History, or English in _something_ but advanced levels of these subjects weren’t needed. Everything else had to come through learning experiences…I learned that the hard way with the way my Mother died. I don’t usually talk about her because everybody in South Park _knew_ how she died and they _knew_ who to blame. Me. They might have seemed to forgot about it, but I knew how the small mountain town was…just because they stopped talking about it didn’t mean they would have forgotten. Back to the education thing, its needed but its not. When I brought the subject up to Craig and Token; Craig just rolled his eyes while Token used his smarts to outsmart me into thinking education was good. I’m not saying education is wrong, its just that if my Dad wasn’t paying for my education at this stupid academy, then I would’ve dropped out. Also, he wanted me to get a football scholarship so I could have a chance to go to college, but I didn’t know what I wanted to major in…much less know where to go.

            Craig and Token had their futures thought out. Token was going into chemistry like his mother and weirdly enough, Craig was smarter than he seemed. He was not-so-secretly in love with astronomy and sometimes he would get on the roofs of our dorm with a portable telescope and watch constellations. The only person who joined him was Tweek, his kinda boyfriend. They knew that they liked each other and Craig cared deeply for the blonde, but they were either keeping the status of their relationship a secret or they just weren’t dating. I would like to think its the former, I wouldn’t blame them…this town was way too nosy. They did share a dorm though, so who knew what goes on after curfew. Token and I had the only single dorms, but they both had double beds just in case somebody new came. That’s what happened with me today, I guess it was because my dorm room number came before Token’s. Lucky asshole, he could still make out Nichole after curfew. I needed to strategize, which required thinking, which I hated doing if it wasn’t for “educational” purposes. I guess the good thing about getting a new roommate was that I get to leave class early.

            When I reached Headmistress Victoria’s office, I saw who the new kid was. He was at least Chinese…I think with jet-black hair that stopped at the part of the body between the neck and back…what was that called? Anyway, he had an earbud in his left ear and he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a _Star Wars_ tee. Damn, he was a nerd. Cartman was going to eat him alive. It looked like he had a lean figure with some muscle. The boy was turned towards his Mom, who was speaking in Chinese. Literally.

            “ _Kǎi wén, shì hǎo de, yīdìng yào duō chī_ ,” she said.

            “ _Shì de, māmā_ ,” the boy responded.

            “Clyde, you’re here. Say hello to your new roommate, Kevin Stoley.” The boy turned around and nodded in my direction. I waved and gave a small smile. “Here you are, Kevin. This is the key to your dorm and your class schedule. I’m sure if you have any questions, I’m sure Clyde can help you.”

            “Make good grades,” the boy named Kevin’s father said. “Don’t waste all your time drawing in class.”

            “Yes, father,” Kevin Stoley stated as he stood up, glaring at the older man. I almost felt bad for the kid, I couldn’t feel completely bad for somebody I was just introduced to. I went to grab a bag to help him out, but he shook his head and grabbed it carefully off the ground as though something was in it. Once that one was placed on his shoulder, he grabbed the other two bags and then we headed out the Headmistress’ office. When we were outside on the quad, Kevin Stoley opened the first bag and I saw why he wanted me to be careful with it. Inside were at least five lightsabers.

            “My Dad doesn’t know I snuck them out the house last night, they make noise,” he stated. I nodded as we continued to walk with him closing his bag. I guess I should get to know him…he _is_ going to be my roommate until we graduate.

            “I’m Clyde,” I said.

            “I heard and as you heard, I’m Kevin. You’re on the football team, I know,” he said. I nodded, confused on how much he knew about me. “I read about this school during the drive.”

            “How—”

            “16 to 24 hours, that included a motel room for the night and breaks,” he interjected. “My tablet is dying now, I should have done more drawing than reading.” He knew how to draw, he probably wanted to be an artist. I still didn’t know what I wanted to be, he probably had his future planned out too…until this happened. But Kevin looked like the type to bounce back, he was smarter than me to bounce back at least.

            We were halfway to the senior dorms when I heard Token call out to me. I turned around and realized that I didn’t have my backpack. I kinda just left class…this was just another reason why I thought education wasn’t a huge deal.

            “You forgot your backpack…again,” Token said. Token was probably the only student who wasn’t here on some form of a scholarship. His parents paid for his tuition here up front, he could be lazy if he wanted, but his parents would disapprove. He looked at Kevin, who waved. “New roommate?”

            “Kevin, Token. Token’s cool,” I said. Token and Kevin shook hands.

            “So, Clyde. Did you want to go to Shakey’s for lunch?” Token asked me. I was feeling hungry, I should have known lunch was nearby.

            “Sure, dude. I need to get my wallet though,” I said turning to Kevin. “Did you want to come?”

            “No, thank you. I don’t want to be in another car today,” he said as he walked inside.

            “I think it was the drive,” I said. Token nodded as I went in after him, I still needed my wallet.

            As usual, the common area was already filled with the seniors who were ready to go to lunch. I couldn’t see Kevin, he must’ve had gone to our dorm already.

            “Hey, asshole we already saw your roommate,” Cartman said as I went to the staircase.

            “I’m sure he saw you a mile away, fatass,” said Kyle Broflovski, who was sitting in one of the common room couches, reading from his AP English Lit book. Kyle was on the basketball team, but like everybody he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a lawyer like his Dad, his grades proved it. Even fucking Cartman knew what he wanted to do, though I don’t think it as legal. But he had backups.

            I went upstairs just as the usual name taunts between them started. If Kyle wasn’t dating hero jock himself, Stan Marsh, then I would say that they would need to shut up and fuck. When I reached my dorm room, I saw that Kevin was already inside, sitting on the opposite bed. Now the boxes made sense, they were all Kevin’s clothes and other items. Our dorm was big enough to fit two dressers, two desks, two beds, one closet we had to share, two beds, and a TV inside. Kevin’s boxes caused clutter.

            “I’m sorry about all my stuff,” he said.

            “Its alright, it was junky before,” I said as I grabbed my wallet off the dresser. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

            “No thank you, I need sleep,” he said as he laid on the second bed.

            “You can lay on my bed if you want, it gets cold quickly,” I offered. He shook his head and by the time I got to the door, he was sleep. I walked back over and took my blanket off my bed, draping it over the new kid and then lightly closed the door as I walked out the room.

 

* * *

_Time_ : 12:43 P.M.

 

            I love food, this is something that almost everybody in the world has said at last once in their lifetime. I told myself as Token and I had caught up with Craig and Tweek inside the popular restaurant that I needed to save some for Kevin. I’m sure he hasn’t eaten yet and I didn’t want him to go hungry. I kept debating in my head during the ride why I should have to worry about him, I needed to worry about how to pass fucking Chemistry before Christmas. Its only been a week and I already had the lowest grade in the class.

            “So what’s your roommate like?” Craig asked me as we ate. He was wearing his blue Chullo hat, he couldn’t wear it in class, his raven hair had to be neatly styled. It went for all students and the fact that this applied to Kyle Broflovski as well made Cartman laugh. Kyle’s hair was nothing more than a red puffball that looked hard to control.

            I shrugged my shoulders as Tweek drunk another cup of coffee. He loved his coffee, his Dad’s coffeehouse wasn’t too far away from the school, he could probably go after classes and during lunch for his coffee needs. Craig took care of his coffee needs before morning and afternoon classes. Again, he really cared about the blonde.

            “Quiet,” I said after eating about my fifth slice. I really needed to save some for Kevin…does he even eat pizza? “He’s sleep right now though. Apparently his parents decided to drive.”

            “Where is he from?” Token asked.

            “I don’t know, I didn’t get a chance to ask,” I said forcing myself to not get a sixth slice. “I just know that he likes _Star Wars_.”

            “Cartman’s going to have fun with him,” Token said. Unfortunately, this was true, but he should be fine as long as Kevin doesn’t piss Cartman off. “How are you going to have sex with Bebe?”

            “I’ll figure out something, I might have to sneak into the girls’ dorm,” I said. “I don’t want to kick the kid out but if I’m getting pussy in the dorm, then he’ll have to bunk with somebody on certain nights.”

            “He can’t bunk with me, Nichole and I usually sleep together,” Token said looking at Tweek and Craig.

            “W-W-We play video games,” Tweek said. Token and I glanced at each other for a second, they did more than play video games.

            “I’ll think of something,” I said as I drunk the rest of my soda. This roommate situation might be a pain in my ass.


	2. Examining the Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a simple acquaintance, but it grew into something more. Who knew this is what real love felt like. Is this what I'm like when I'm with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK-RELATED!! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!!

_Date_ : Wednesday, October 12TH

_Time_ : 4:30 P.M.

 

Chapter Two

Examining the Roommate

 

_Clyde Donovan_ …

 

            “You never told me anything about you.” Its been nearly two weeks since Kevin Stoley has invaded my dorm and while my sex life with Bebe had been taken care of—we would just hang out in her room and have sex in there since she no longer shared a room with Wendy Testaburger—I knew nothing about this boy who invaded the other side of my once single dorm. I’ve examined him in the few classes we shared and knew little facts; such as he can right with both hands and he drew a lot of doddles. He apparently has Astigmatism as he wears glasses in our dorm and doesn’t wear them when he’s in class.

He usually waits to be sure nearly everybody is out the communion bathrooms at either end of the hall before going to take a shower, but I figure that’s in fear people seeing him naked, which I totally understand since I’m not as fit as Stan Marsh or Kyle Broflovski. I also noticed that he had a tattoo on his right shoulder of Darth Vader’s helmet over two red Tonfa-styled lightsabers that could be a play on a skull-head over a set of crossbones, which was unique. He was a geek, but he wasn’t a geek…like geek chic or something like that. It made me wonder if he was from California, he had to be because only Californians could pull that look off. Well probably New Yorkers too, but I couldn’t see him from New York.

            “Have you figured it out yet?” he asked me. It was the first time I actually heard his normal voice, it wasn’t too soft, but it wasn’t that loud either. It was kinda husky. He looked up from drawing pad I think it was about the third one he went through just this week, Kevin Stoley had a lot of them.

            “No, not really,” I said honestly. I was confused.

            He sighed as he faced me. “I’m from Chinatown, in San Francisco.”

            Damn, that was an easy one. “I know you like a lot of _Star Wars_.” That was easier than figuring out where he lived, he was a walking _Star Wars_ advertisement.

            “That’s easy to point out, try and figure out something hard about me,” he said.

            “Have you been noticing me trying to figure out things about you?” I asked him.

            “Yes,” he said pointedly. “Its better this way, I don’t like talking to a lot of people.”

            “How did you get the tattoo?” I asked him without thinking.

            “I got it for my seventeenth with a friend, my Dad doesn’t know about it. How do you know about it?”

            _I saw you getting dressed yesterday morning while waking up_ , was what I wanted to say, but since he wanted to play this guessing game, I ended up saying, “It was a lucky guess.” He side-eyed me, but ignored it.

            “OK, you got one thing right. Now you need two more things. And they can’t be easy either,” he said. This was the most talkative he’s been in the past two weeks, I guess I should take this as an advantage.

            “You have to figure out something about me first,” I said. He blinked in pure shock, but nodded in agreement. We then reached across the beds and shook hands. His hands were soft.

            “OK…you have some Irish blood in you and probably some French,” he stated.

            I’m impressed. “Damn, your good.”

            “I’ve done this before with the few friends I had,” he said. “Now, its your turn. Remember, it has to be two non-obvious things about me.”

            I had to think, Kevin Stoley as I was starting to learn, was a complicated person. There were so many tells about him, so were easy and some weren’t that easy. I tried to find a medium. “You can write with both hands. I saw you do it in class the other day.”

            “Actually, I’m left handed. I only use both hands when I draw,” he stated. “I just used my right hand the other day because my left was cramping from editing on my tablet the other day.” He pointed to the large tablet charging on his dresser. “But I’ll count it.”

            “Your turn.”

            Kevin looked around the room with his eyes, he was very detailed about this. Another thing I noticed, but it was probably because he was an artist. “You’ve been playing football for a long time, but your confused. You don’t know what you really want in life, you don’t know who Clyde is.” I stared at him, am I that easy to read? “You look offended.”

            “No, I’m not,” I said.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “I’m not mad,” I said again, this time more pointedly. Kevin was about to say something else, but there was a knock on the door and Craig opened it. He gave a small nod to Kevin, who returned the nod in return. Kevin went back to his drawing as Craig turned to me.

            “Token and I are headed to the mall, do you wanna come?” Craig asked me.

            “What about Tweek?” I asked.

            “He’s in theatre practice.” I nodded and got up, grabbing my wallet off the dresser like always. I was about to leave when I stopped at the door.

            “Do you want to come with us?” I asked him.

            He shook his head. We waved bye as I closed the door behind myself. I had a lot of my mind.

* * *

_Time_ : 5:23 P.M.

 

            Who was Clyde Donovan? A high-school football athlete or something more? Kevin’s words struck to me as we walked around South Park Mall. Token and Craig were talking about something, they’ve been talking about it ever since I got in the back of Token’s Mercedes. It was weird, normally I would be the talking one and Craig wouldn’t be so talkative. Why was I putting so much thought into what Kevin said? It was just a guessing game, it wasn’t like he actually knew me. It was just stupid guessing.

            “Hey, Clyde. We’re passing your Dad’s shop,” Token stated. I left my thoughts and looked up, my Dad’s shoe shop was still popular, its been popular ever since I was born. He closed it for almost a month after Mom died, but then he realized that had a ten-year-old son and a five-year-old daughter that still needed caring so he reopened it and after about three months, his shoes started getting popular again. I saw my thirteen-year-old sister, Isabella inside and she waved. I waved back and headed inside while Token and Craig went into another store.

            “Clyde!!” Isabella ran over and hugged me. She was wearing a _Gravity Falls_ tee and a pink skirt and her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She had Mom’s eyes and basically took care of Dad when I wasn’t home for the weekend. I missed being around her 24/7, especially since this was my senior year. Next year, I would be heading somewhere and she would be following my footsteps and going to South Park Academy along with Craig’s sister, Ruby and Kenny McCormick’s sister, Karen.

            “Hey, Izzy. Where’s Dad?” I asked her when she let me go.

            “If his office. You don’t need money, do you?” she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

            “No, I just want to say hi,” I said. She walked back over to the counter just as a woman were walking over with three pairs of heels. I walked behind the Employers Only door and walked the familiar path to Dad’s office. When I reached his office, he was looking at paperwork so I knocked.

            “Come in,” he said not looking up. I went in and sat opposite of him.

            “Hey, Dad.”

            He looked up and smiled. Dad was nice; he was strict, but fair. He wasn’t perfect, but he was one of the more parents in this town. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

            “I’m here with Token and Craig and decided to stop by,” I said honestly. I always stop by either here or home whenever I was in town.

            “How’s school?”

            “Fine,” I said. I didn’t want to him to know that I was already failing chemistry, we were only a month into the school year.

            “Are you alright?” he asked me.

            “Yes,” I lied.

            “You don’t need money, do you?”

            “No,” I answered honestly. “I just wanted to check on you and Izzy.”

            “We’re doing fine, we’re thinking of visiting your mother this weekend. Do you want to come along?” I nodded, I needed to see Mom again. Maybe seeing her would help me figure out who I was. “Are you sure your alright, son?”

            “I’m fine, Dad.” I got up and hugged him before walking out the room. I hugged Isabella one more time before heading out the shoe shop to catch up with Token and Craig.

* * *

_Date_ : Thursday, October 13TH

_Time_ : 6:22 P.M.

 

            “Dude, are you coming or not?” I looked up from my phone. It was after classes and practice had ended; Token, Craig, Tweek, and I were eating dinner. I was checking my email, colleges around the country were already asking about me. Since football was the only thing I was good at, they were of course offering me football scholarships. I put the phone down, I didn’t feel like looking at those right now. “Clyde, are you there?”

            “I’m fine,” I said.

            “There’s only going to be one brooding asshole at this table, and that’s me,” Craig said.

            “I’m not brooding, I was thinking,” I said.

            “We were wondering if you wanted to come to the Halloween party in the Girls’ Dorm,” Token said before Craig had to the chance to interject. “Apparently, Cartman and Wendy are planning the whole thing.”

            “Cartman and Wendy?” I asked. Token nodded. “Are they dating, now?”

            “Who fucking cares, I hate both of those assholes,” Craig said. “I’m not going to something I don’t want to do. Tweek and I will probably just look at scary movies.”

            “ _GAH!_ I don’t want to do that either!” Tweek exclaims. Craig rolled his eyes as he started patting the blonde on his head. Token turned to me.

            “Do you want to go with me?” Token asked me.

            “Sure,” I said. I needed to get my mind of things. As I continued eating again, I noticed Kevin come out the food line with Bradley Biggle, another nerd. He looked over and gave me a small nod before sitting down with Bradley. At least he found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews guys, until next time, stay golden!!


	3. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as just a simple acquaintance, but it grew into more. Who knew this was what real love felt like. Is this what I'm like when I'm with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK-RELATED!! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!!

_Date_ : Wednesday, October 31ST

_Time_ : 10:48 P.M.

 

Chapter Three

Halloween Night

 

_Clyde Donovan_ …

 

            The weeks leading up to Halloween went by quick and played out in a routine. I usually woke up just as Kevin would finish getting dressed, eat breakfast burritos while heading to class, go to class, eat tacos for lunch, finish up classes, head to football practice, eat tacos for dinner, and head in my dorm for the night. I would attempt my chemistry homework and then finally head to bed before Kevin, who would probably stay up a couple more hours drawing. I always wonder what Kevin draws all the time; does he sell his art? I wonder if he’ll let me see his art, we weren’t really close but part of me thinks that we’re at least friends in some way. I fall asleep to him mumbling in Chinese and concentrating in pure darkness sometimes.

            We hadn’t really spoken since we decided to examine each other…I never got a chance to try and figure out the third thing about him and he never go the chance to guess the third thing about me, I guess its one of those things we’ll have to learn without tell the other. I tried not to stare at the Asian-American when we were in the dorm. By the time I would get in after dinner, he would be studying. I would bring him food sometimes when I notice that he wasn’t in the cafeteria. He would quietly thank me from his work station and I would give a small smile as I sat down and try to tackle my chemistry. I fucking hated chemistry, but my chemistry decided to help me out during study hall and I’m getting a little better. Again, when would chemistry apply to me after high school? I wasn’t going to be a scientist of any sort.

            Today, however, was the night of the Halloween and I was genuinely happy for the first time since the semester begun. Yeah, I’m happy when I’m with my friends or when I’m on the football team (we’ve won five games so far), but I loved Halloween. I loved the idea of not being myself for at least one night. This year, I was going as Dracula. I brought my costume the Friday after Token had mentioned it. He was going as Afro from _Afro Samurai_. He was tall enough to pull it off and I was wondering why he was growing out his normally, perfectly styled afro. He said that he’s been growing it out since the summer and the only time he visited a barber was to get it trimmed. He said it was going to get cut down this weekend though.

            “You seem better this week, Clyde,” Token said as we started walking towards the girls’ senior dorm. Their dorm was probably like our dorm, but probably cleaner.

            “What do you mean?” I asked him.

            “For the past few weeks, you’ve been rather quiet,” Token said.

            I sheepishly grin and rub the back of my neck. “I was just doing some thinking, I’m fine though,” I replied with a bright smile. Token nodded as we got closer to the sounds of loud music blaring through the walls of the senior girls’ dorm.

            Wendy Testaburger outdid herself (with probably some help with Cartman). Halloween music was blasting on the stereo and there were seniors—along with a few juniors—sprawled around the senior girls’ common room. Some were dancing, majority were drinking, and some were just talking and drinking.

            “Hey, Clyde! Hey, Token!” I grinned as Bebe walked over, dressed as a playboy bunny. Bebe and I weren’t dating, we just liked fucking every now and then. She wants me to date her though, but I honestly didn’t see anything more in us other than friends who occasionally fucked. She had two red solo cups filled with spiked red punch in her hands and she gave one to each of us. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she handed me mines. “Token, you look hot! Nichole’s going to love it!”

            “It was her idea,” Token said. “I’m going to find her now, have fun, Clyde!” Token waved me by as Bebe gave me another kiss, this time it was on the mouth. She tasted like red punch and vodka, meaning she was already intoxicated.

            “Aren’t we horny, tonight?” I asked her as I parted my lips and gave her tongue.

            “I might be,” she said seductively. “Lets head to my dorm and find?”

            I smirked as I pulled away from her. “I just got here, let me enjoy myself first.” She playfully pouted as she walked away, grabbing my member as she did. I smirked as I walked over to wear Kenny McCormick was. He was wearing his old Mysterion costume. I almost laughed, it was fun dong that stupid stuff as kids.

            “When did you have time to make that?” I asked him.

            “I didn’t, Butters did.” The golden blonde pointed to his boyfriend of six months, who was wearing his old Professor Chaos costume. I then noticed that Coon and Friends were also dressed in their respective costumes. The Coon wasn’t as fat as he used to be, but Clyde still held a small glare to getting punched when he was Mosquito, The Human Kite was walking around with a huge kite on his back and Toolshed was laughing at him. If I had known Butters were making their own costumes, I would have convinced Token to go as TupperWare again. Then I would have punched The Coon in his fucking face.

            “Do you want me to punch the Coon for you?” Mysterion asked in his deep voice from behind. I laughed and shook my head. “He’s still a douchebag.”

            “I wish I had known ahead of time that Professor Chaos were making costumes,” I said. “I would have loved to be Mosquito again.”

            “You will always be Mosquito, Clyde Donovan. Now if you don’t mind, I have to rather naughty things with Professor Chaos. He’s been a very bad man.” As Mysterion walked away with Professor Chaos, I scanned the room around. Nichole was dressed as Denver Broncos cheerleader, Wendy Testaburger was dressed as a sexy honey badger to match with The Coon (are they dating?), and there was a Darth Vader walking around. The Darth Vader looked confused, so I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

            “Are you my roommate?” I asked him.

            He nodded.

            “You look very nerdy, tonight. Are you hot in there?” I asked. He nodded. “Lets get some air.”

            Once we were outside, Darth Vader removed his hood and Kevin Stoley appeared, gasping for air. “What are you doing here, dude? I didn’t expect you to be much of a partier.”

            “It was Bradley’s idea, he said he wanted to go to a Halloween party,” he said. I examined his Darth Vader costume, it looked really close to the actual thing. When did he have time to make this and why didn’t I ask him to work on my costume?

            “It looks very close,” I said.

            “Thanks, I did it last year back when I was in San Francisco,” he stated. “I have to go back inside and see if I can find Bradley.”

            “I’m sure Bradley’s OK. What’s he dressed as?”

            “He said that Professor Chaos made him feel like Mint Berry Crunch one more time,” Kevin said kinda confused.

            “Fucking seriously? Bradley Biggle gets to be Mint Berry Crunch but I can’t be Mosquito,” I exasperated. Kevin raised an eyebrow at me and I gave a small smile. “We used to play superheroes when we were kids. It was Stan and those guys, along with Token, Bradley Biggle, Timmy, and myself.”

            “The kid in the wheelchair?”

            “Yeah, dude we love Timmy. Butters was our ‘arch-enemy’ Professor Chaos. If I had known Butters were doing superheroes for our last Halloween, I would have asked him to be Mosquito instead of being Dracula and having all this gel in my hair.”

            “You look cool,” Kevin said.

            “You look more awesome than me,” I said. I noticed that I was taller than Kevin. Is that the third thing? Height difference? “We never finished our game the other night. Could we finish it right now?”

            Kevin was about to answer when I heard somebody call out to me.

            “Clyde!! You didn’t leave already, did you?” It was Bebe. “Oh there you are.” She walked over and gave me another kiss. She had more red punch since then.

            “I was just getting some air,” I said.

            “We can open a window in my room, come on. I’ve been wanting you all night.” I looked over as we were headed back inside and noticed the Kevin was gone. Damn.

* * *

_Date_ : Thursday, November 1ST

_Time_ : 12:14 A.M.

 

            As much as I loved being around and near Bebe, tonight…I couldn’t concentrate. It wasn’t because of the music of the ongoing party, it wasn’t because of the obnoxious smell of Victoria’s Secret perfume that filled Bebe’s dorm room, it wasn’t even because of the stuffed animals that surrounded her dorm; it was because of Kevin Stoley. Just as we were going to finish our game, Bebe comes over and ruins it all. I was honestly pissed at her, but she made me forgive her when we were in her room and she pressed her lips against mines. I know what she wanted; she wanted me to be her boyfriend because she was a cheerleader and I was a jock, but I don’t feel like that way. Yes, I loved football and I loved playing it, but I knew that I wasn’t going into pro-football. I still didn’t know what I was going to do, but I knew that it wasn’t going to be football. It only took me a second to realize that I figured out something else about me…I’m not into women anymore. It was the wrong time for me to figure this out as the girl who wanted to be with me since elementary school was currently kissing my neck, but it no longer turned me on. So I lightly pushed her off me.

            “Clyde, what’s wrong?” she asked me.

            “Bebe, where do you see us in five years?” I asked her.

            “Married with kids,” she said simply as I sat up. She started to get in my lap, but I lightly pushed her off. I started crying, I didn’t want to hurt her. “Clyde? What’s wrong?”

            “I don’t deserve you,” I said softly. “I’ve been such a horrible person to you, I should have been upfront with you from the beginning.”

            “So…I was right. Your gay.” I looked over at her as she patted my back. “I’m not mad, Clyde. I kinda figured it out last year.”

            “How did I not know I’m gay?” I asked her. She got off the bed and grabbed some tissues off her dresser. “How dense am I? I can’t even figure out that I’m gay.”

            “You are not dense, Clyde. It takes everybody a while to figure themselves out. To make you feel better, you didn’t leave any subtle hints. For a while, we actually had sex and the sex was actually good…but you’ve ben distant this year.” She wiped my tears and gave me a huge hug. It felt nice hugging a girl without her trying to unzip my jeans.

            “You’re not going to tell anybody?”

            “Why would I embarrass you like that? You’re not like fatass, douchebag Cartman. You didn’t hurt me, you came to a revelation. We’re still friends…as long as I can still get a discount at your Dad’s store.”

            I gave a small laugh. “I promise, that deal’s still in place.”

            “And I promise to keep your secret until your ready to tell it to others yourself,” she said. “And next time you want to go as Dracula, please let me do your hair.” I laughed again as she kissed my cheek. “I’ll miss you, Clyde Donovan.”

            “And I’ll miss you, Bebe Stevens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! Until next time, stay golden!!


	4. Christmas Break Prt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a simple acquaintance, but it grew into more. Who knew this is what real love felt like. Is this what I'm like when I'm with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, first off this is a super-long chapter...its 7 pages long at almost 3k words. My original plan was the break up the chapter and I ended up doing it, but chapter five isn't as long as chapter four. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK-RELATED!! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!!

_Date_ : Friday, December 14TH

_Time_ : 6:45 P.M.

 

Chapter Four

Christmas Break Prt. I

 

_Clyde Donovan_ …

 

            “Your gay.” Craig asked me. I nodded for the fifth time that night. Token, Craig, and Tweek hanging out in my dorm watching TV and I guess after a month of keeping it to myself, I told them I was gay. It was the Friday before Christmas break started and we were all headed back to South Park for the holidays. Except for the dorms, the school was going to be closed to those who weren’t going to be able to travel for the holidays. Its been almost a month since I found out I was gay and one of the first things I did was drive down to South Park for the weekend and told my Dad.

He was very understanding and supportive. I then drove to my Mom’s grave and told her, knowing she would be understanding. I was confused on what to do after that, looking for acceptable guys to be in a relationship with was different. When it came to looking for a girl, I used to just look at her ass and breasts and if they were acceptable (like Bebe’s used to be before the revelation), then I would go over and ask them out. Men are different because you didn’t know who was straight and who were gay. I guess my gaydar is off because I haven’t been gay for long.

            “How long have you known?” Token asked.

            “About a month. I told my Mom and Dad first,” I said. “Bebe’s the only other person who knows.”

            “No wonder she stopped kissing you randomly after practice,” Token said. I nodded and things were quiet between the four of us for the moment. The only noise came from the music on my laptop, Led Zeppelin was currently playing. And then in a quick motion; Token, Craig, and Tweek hugged me.

            “Your killing me,” I said with a small laugh. They let go as the dorm door opened and Kevin came in, earbuds in. I wondered what he was listening too, he hadn’t been really happy throughout the whole week. Another thing I noticed about Kevin, whenever he was upset, he doesn’t get enough sleep. If the past week hadn’t been for midterms, he wouldn’t have left the room for anything…not even class. He doesn’t even draw when he’s upset, which made me worry since I knew that he loved to draw. I still haven’t been able to see any of his drawings, but I imagine that their really amazing. I watched as he laid on the bed, facing the wall.

            “Have you told him yet? You kinda have to tell your roommate your gay so you can freely sneak looks at his ass while your getting dressed in the morning,” Token said jokingly. I gave him a playful shove, but he was right. I needed to come out to Kevin just in case things probably got awkward.

            “And I thought I was a brooder,” Craig muttered as he snuck a glance my currently depressed roommate. “He puts me to shame.”

            “He’s normally not like you, let me talk to him,” I said. Craig shrugged his shoulders and he and Tweek left the room. I struck another knowing glance at Token, we both knew that they were still hiding the obvious. Once Token left, closing the door behind him, I walked over to Kevin’s bed and sat down beside him, rubbing his back.

            “What’s wrong?” I asked him.

            He took out an earbud so he could hear me. “I can’t go home, my parents are currently in Beijing visiting my grandparents so that means I can’t go home. I’ve been trapped here for almost three months. Its cold and I need to go home.”

            I rubbed his back some more. “If you want, you can come back to South Park with me. Yeah, its still cold but its probably better than being locked in the dorms for two weeks. The fresh air will do you good.” Kevin looked over at me and I smiled.

            “OK.”

            “My Dad and my sister’s going to love you,” I said as I stood up. “Especially my sister, she’ll probably think your hot and I kinda think you are too.” Kevin blushed and turned back towards the wall. His blush was cute…wait, what?

            “I’m going to get something to eat from the dining hall, are you hungry?” I asked him.

            “Yes and congratulations on being gay,” he said. I turned a dark red as I closed the door behind me.

Damn, he did it again.

* * *

 

  _Date_ : Monday, December 17TH

_Time_ : 11:45 A.M.

 

            The drive to South Park was quiet, Kevin kept looking out his passenger window while I drove. Token, Craig, and Tweek had left earlier this morning and we all were going to meet up at Shakey’s with Stan and his gang once Kevin and I were settled in. It took a lot of convincing, but I finally convinced Kevin to join us out to eat, especially since he was my guest for the next two weeks and I didn’t want him to be stuck inside the house for the entire time. I noticed that he kept looking at his phone every five minutes throughout the car ride and he was constantly texting somebody. It was probably the same person I would see him text every other night. Was it a girl? What was his sexuality…I never really thought about it.

            “So, your gay?” He finally speaks.

            “Umm…yeah,” I said. I was still getting used to it. He wasn’t homophobic was he? “That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

            “No,” he said. “I’m gay too. Sorry, I didn’t say anything earlier, its not something I would usually tell people.”

            “Its OK,” I said. I can’t get mad at him, I wanted answers. “How long have you been gay?”

            “Ever since I was thirteen. I even had a boyfriend, he lives in Berkley. My parents were fine with me being gay, but they never approved of Jacob,” he said kinda sad. “Why do you think I ended up at South Park Academy? He’s 21 and we were caught having sex…we had only been dating for a year. My Mom caught us in my room and my Dad told me that we had to break up immediately. And then he shipped me here, so I could get away from older men. We tried to keep up with the relationship through text messages and emails, but I knew he was cheating on me. I can’t really blame him…we’re 1,168 miles away from each other. He finally confessed to cheating on me. Just now. So I broke up with him. Just now.”

            I pulled over and reached over, giving Kevin a hug. He was shocked but he hugged me back and almost started crying. “It’ll be OK, dude. The first breakup is hard.” I had my share of breakups the few times I actually tried dating. This was the real Kevin; shy and vulnerable. Keeping a secret within himself that would get him hate from people who hated “our type.” When I finally let go, I saw that his eyes were red…he was crying. I had never seen him cry.

            “I’m emotional too,” I said.

            He gave a small chuckle. I liked his laugh. “I heard, Butters and Bradley tell a lot of stories about how close you guys are.”

            “Growing up in a small town will do that,” I said as I started driving again.

            “I’m sorry about your Mom. It wasn’t your fault.”

            I nodded but in my head, I kept thinking the same thing I always thought. _Yes it was_.

* * *

 

            When we finally reached my house, Isabella was already outside with Ruby Tucker. Ruby was Craig’s little sister and even though they didn’t have the same father (Craig’s father was a mystery), Ruby had taken Craig’s personality. He even gave her a light blue Chullo on her latest birthday. When I got out the car, Ruby stuck up her middle finger in a greeting and Isabella threw a snowball in her direction.

            “Stop giving my brother the finger,” she said as she ran over and hugged me. “Give the finger to your own brother.”

            “I would but he’s ‘busy’ with Tweek,” Ruby said as she threw another at Isabella. She then proceeded to pick her light blue Chullo of the snowy ground and brushed it off before putting it back on her strawberry blonde hair that she got from both of her parents, but mostly from her Dad. She flipped Isabella off who threw another snowball in return.

            “Where’s your friend at?” Isabella asked me. I noticed that Kevin was still in the passenger seat, so I walked over and opened the door.

            “They don’t bite, come on. Well, Ruby might but she’s Craig’s sister so it comes with the territory,” I said with a smile. A felt a snowball reach my back and I knew it was Ruby. I moved to the trunk to grab my bags as Kevin got out, his eyes were still al little red from crying.

            “Hi, I’m Isabella.” He smiled down at Isabella and shook hands with her. “That bitch over there is Ruby, she’s Craig Tucker’s sister.”

            “Stop calling me a bitch, princess,” Ruby said, hitting her with another snowball. Isabella threw another snowball at her and then the two girls begun engulfed in a snowball war. Kevin grabbed his bags from the trunk and walked inside before we got hit with any snowballs.

            Inside was warm and smelled like cinnamon was invading my house. I walked in the kitchen and noticed that Isabella made gingerbread men cookies and took one of the ones that wasn’t decorated. I offered one to Kevin, who took it with a small smile.

            “I’ll show you my room, I hope you don’t mind bunking with me. We already share a dorm,” I said we walked upstairs. I finished the gingerbread cookie once we reached the top, it was good as always. My room was the second on the right, Isabella’s room came before mines. My Dad’s room was on the right and the bathroom Isabella and I shared was across from my room (my Dad had his own bathroom).

            Isabella must have cleaned my room over the weekend, because I don’t remember cleaning it before I left for school in August. She even put new sheets on my bed, I gotta remember to thank her by cooking her something or giving her an awesome present. I hadn’t gone shopping yet, I planned on doing that tomorrow with Token. I didn’t know if Kevin wanted to come with us tomorrow or not, I’m not even sure he would even want to come with us to Shakey’s. I hoped he would, I wouldn’t mind the company.

            “Did you still want to come with us tonight?” I asked him as he sat on my bed. I walked over to my PC and checked my email. I had sent out some applications since the year started, now the hard part was waiting. I still didn’t know what I wanted to major in though so on all of the applications I sent, I was undeclared/or undecided.

            “Sure, I don’t mind. Its nice to have a distraction anyway,” Kevin said.

            “Don’t worry about Cartman, he’s an asshole but even assholes have a heart,” I stated.

            “I try to stay away from Eric Cartman,” he said.

            “Do you want to take a nap or something, I’m going downstairs and cook something,” I said as I stood up. He shook his head, following me downstairs into the kitchen. He sat at the breakfast island as I searched my kitchen for food.

            “What do you want to eat?” I asked him.

            “Don’t we leave in a couple of hours?” he asked back.

            “Yeah, but I’m always hungry. My stomach is a bottomless pit, which it really shouldn’t be since I started losing weight. I used to be almost as fat as Cartman when I was younger, but the more I started playing sports…the more I wanted to lose at least some weight,” I said. I looked in the fridge and saw provolone cheese and bacon. Grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon.

            “What are you making?”

            “Two grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon in the middle, something they don’t feed us at school,” I said as I reached for a pan. “Do you want one?”

            “I never had one, I usually eat Chinese food with small breaks for American food,” Kevin said. “The majority of the food I’ve eaten since I started at South Park Academy has been food I’ve eaten for the first time. My Mom wouldn’t like it, but she wants me to eat at least once.”

            “Is that what she told you when I first met you?” He nodded as I put a tiny bit of vegetable oil on the pan while it was heating up. The bacon strips I had laid out were already in the oven. “Your Mom seems nice.”

            “She is. She misses me,” Kevin said. “If my parents weren’t in Beijing right now, I would probably be in San Francisco. But then I would run into Jacob.”

            “Jacob didn’t deserve you, you deserve better. Somebody who’s not going to cheat on you, even if you are millions of miles away,” I said. “Here, eat another gingerbread man cookie before Isabella finds out.” Kevin grabbed another gingerbread man cookie just as the door opened and Dad came in, covered in snow.

            “Hey, Dad,” I said.

            “I see you’re in your favorite room,” he said as he walked in and patted me on the back.

            He looked over at Kevin. “Dad, this is my friend, Kevin. I told you about him.”

            “Nice to meet you, Kevin,” Dad said shaking hands with Kevin.

            “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Donovan. Thank you letting me stay here,” Kevin said. “I hope I’m not imposing.”

            “Not a problem, its nice having company,” Dad said. “Clyde, don’t burn down the kitchen. I’m going to change clothes.”

            “Dad, I don’t burn down kitchens,” I said with a laugh. “Anymore.” Dad gave a small chuckle as he went upstairs, but not before patting Kevin on the back. “Sweet, my Dad likes you. Your officially my friend now.” Kevin gave a small chuckle as I checked on the bacon. Maybe I should turn the heat in the oven up some.

            “Don’t do that, bacon is greasy and if you turn it up then you’ll burn the bacon,” Kevin said as though he was reading my thoughts.

            “Are you a mind reader?” I asked him.

            “I don’t believe in psychics, I just noticed that you thinking about doing something you shouldn’t do,” Kevin stated. I turned a dark red as I turned away from the oven.

            “What’s it like kissing a guy?” I asked him. He looked up from his phone where he was drawing and blushed.

            “Thinking about kissing a girl, but then you realize that it’s the same gender,” Kevin stated. “Do you want to kiss me?”

            “No, dude…it was just a question,” I said while blushing.

            “Good because the food is burning,” Kevin said looking back at his phone. I hurried back to the stove and caught the bacon just before it started to become burn. Kevin shook his head and gave another small laugh. “ _Xīyǐn wǒ báichī_.”

            “What was that?” I asked him as I started making the rest of the food.

            “Nothing.”

            “What did you say?” I asked him.

            “Don’t burn the rest of the food,” he said. I gave him a side eye and turned back to the food. When I successfully finished making the rest of the sandwiches (without setting the kitchen on fire) I gave one of the sandwiches to Kevin and sat beside him at the breakfast island.

            “When do I get to see your drawings?” I asked him as I started eating.

            “Soon,” he said.

            “I bet their amazing, you’re always drawing,” I said. “I bet their lifelike.”

            “I don’t gloat about my art,” he said as he started eating. When we finished eating, I placed our plates in the dishwasher when Isabella came in, covered with snow.

            “So I guess you lost the snowball battle,” I said with a smirk.

            “Oh no, I won. We’re having a rematch tomorrow,” Isabella said as she headed upstairs. “And don’t eat all the cookies, Clyde!!”

            Kevin snickered as I grabbed one more cookie on our way out to get pizza. I liked seeing him laugh…but that didn’t mean I was attracted to him, did it? Did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, leave comments if you want!! See you next time and stay golden!!


	5. Christmas Break Prt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as just a simple accquantiance, but it grew into something more. Who knew this is what real love felt like. Is this what I'm like when I'm with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK-RELATED!! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!!

_Date_ : Tuesday, December 25TH

_Time_ : 7:45 A.M.

 

Chapter Five

Christmas Break Prt. II

 

_Clyde Donovan_ …

 

            “Clyde!!” I wanted to sleep longer, but Isabella wouldn’t let that happen whatsoever. “Clyde, wake up!!” I grabbed an extra pillow and smacked her in the face with it, turning back over for more sleep. If I wanted to wake up early, I would have stayed in the academy. She threw it back at my head. “Wake up, you sleeping ass, its Christmas day.”

            “Isabella, its too early in the morning,” I said without opening my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

            “ _I’m making breakfast_ ,” she said in a sing-songy voice. I sat up, foot was the only thing that could lure me up in the morning when I was back home. “And ‘Santa’ left us gifts.” She knew who Santa really was, but she still loved believing in the famous Christmas figure.

            “Go wake, Dad, get out of my room,” I said, pushing her off the bed. She gave me a hug and left the room. I looked down on the camper bed and saw Kevin still sleeping with his earbuds in. He did that back in the dorm too, but back in the dorm, he would be up before me. I reached over my bed and grabbed a pillow and lightly hit his back with it. “Wake up, dude.” Kevin pulled the blanket the air mattress over his head and I had to take him again.

            “Its too early in the morning,” he said. I smirked. Its been fun hanging around Kevin this past week; he actually went to the mall with us the other night and last night; the five of us went to Stark’s Pond and Kevin and Craig pointed out different constellations that were in the sky. I could have known that Kevin had the same love for space as Craig, he watched a lot of Sci-fi movies besides _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ and he probably studied different constellations late at night. I wondered if the skies were the same at night in San Francisco as they were in South Park. How much did Kevin and his ex look at the stars? Did they do it at all? Did the ex have fun? I would have had fun with Kevin, I wouldn’t have cheated on Kevin. His ex didn’t’ really love Kevin…not like I do.

            I did it again, its been going on for days, probably longer. Whenever I thought about Kevin, I thought about more than _just_ Kevin…I thought about how he would be with me. Its something I’ve been willing to keep to myself for the past few days…I liked Kevin Stoley and more than just a friend. I wanted to see where our relationship was going before I told him how I felt. Were we simply meant to be friends or were we supposed to be more than friends?

            “Clyde.” I was snapped out of my thoughts by the person who put those thoughts in my head in the first place. “Are you going to help your sister make breakfast?”

            “Are you going to watch me cook?” I asked him as I headed towards the door.

            “At least somebody’s going to help so you don’t burn the house down,” he said as he placed his glasses on. I rolled my eyes as he walked ahead of me downstairs.

            Sexy asshole.

* * *

_Time_ : 7:35 P.M.

 

            “Clyde.”

            “Yeah, Token?”

            “Is there any reason why we’re in your car?” Token, Craig, Ruby and Tweek had decided to come over when I decided that I couldn’t hold this secret in anymore and needed to tell somebody. They always came over my house for Christmas Day, it had been a tradition a year after my Mom died. My Dad didn’t mind it, he always welcomed the company, especially now that I’m in private school and it won’t be long before I’m off at school…somewhere. Tweek and Craig had arrived earlier with Ruby, who was with Isabella in her room playing the with new makeup kit with Dad had gotten for her. When Token had arrived, I pushed him out the door before he had time to step inside. And now we were in my car and what I wanted to say wouldn’t come out.

            “Clyde, I’m going inside,” Token said. I held my hand out to make sure that he couldn’t move before I told him what I needed to say. “What’s going on with you?”

            “I like somebody,” I said almost blushing as the thoughts of liking Kevin actually came out of my mouth. It felt good saying it, but at the same time, it felt weird. He was my first gay crush and he was going through a breakup. He would probably see me as vulnerable because it hadn’t been that long since I just came out as gay. Maybe he’ll use that to his advantage. Maybe he’ll break up with me after six months because he was already hurt.

            “Well?” Token asked me. “Its nice that we’re having this heart to heart, especially since we haven’t really talked that much throughout the year, but I would have rather done this _inside_ ,” Token said.

            Being within ear range of Kevin was a risk I wasn’t willing to take. “I like Kevin.”

            “Kevin Stoley?” I nodded. “Really? I didn’t know he was gay.”

            I didn’t want Kevin to know that Token figured out he was gay, so I lied. “I don’t know if he is…its just that we’re close and since I’ve come out, I’ve started to like him more than a friend.” Token nodded.

            “Don’t you think you should figure out if he’s gay or not first before declaring love,” Token said. I didn’t know if he had believed me or not, either way he was giving me the side-eye. “Why couldn’t we do this in your room, again?”

            “Because he knows a lot of things I do or say…its actually kinda cute,” I said. “I actually love the way he draws and swears into his tablet at night and there are times that I actually like bringing him food back into the dorm when I know he hasn’t eaten.”

            “Your really sprung, aren’t you?” Token asked me.

            “I don’t know!! I’ve been confused about everything about me since this year started,” I said. “The only thing I’ve figured out is that I’m gay and that it makes sense.” Token nodded, I didn’t know whether I should continue on or not. “Do you know what I am?”

            “You’re my best friend, Clyde,” Token said as he got out the passenger side of my car. “Shouldn’t that count for something? Let’s eat.” I nodded and followed him out the car, I was getting just as cold and hungry as Token was. Weird thing is…I didn’t eat as much as I usually would. I kept thinking about Kevin.

* * *

  _Date_ : Wednesday, December 26TH

_Time_ : 2:30 P.M.

 

            “You didn’t eat much last night,” Kevin said. We were alone in the house; Dad was working (Boxing Day were one of his favorite, if not tiring, days) and Isabella was hanging out with Ruby and Karen McCormick. Kevin was in the living room, drawing on his tablet and I was watching TV on the floor. “Also, I don’t feel comfortable taking over your entire couch because you want me to draw.”

            “First of all, I don’t mind giving up the couch for your drawing needs and second of all, I guess I wasn’t that hungry. I bet it was because I kept eating all of Izzy’s cookies,” I said with a small laugh.

            “You’ve eaten a whole pizza and would still save room for more, something’s bothering you and if you don’t want to talk about it then we don’t have too,” Kevin said without really looking up from his tablet. I wondered what he was working on. He got me Broncos jersey for Christmas and I had gotten him a new _Star Wars_ shirt, I knew he didn’t have that one because I had gotten it the moment it went on sale.

            “I want to kiss a guy,” I said and this was a half-lie. I did want to kiss a guy, I wanted to kiss Kevin. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, but I couldn’t tell him that…not at this moment anyway, he would probably think I’m weird.

Kevin looked up from his tablet and sighed as he placed it on the ground. He then sat down next to me on the floor and brought me closer to him before he kissed me. Kissing Kevin Stoley was probably the best thing in the world, his lips were soft and he had a faint taste of peppermint in his breath. I wanted to deepen it so bad, but Kevin pulled away before I had the chance to take it further.

            “Why did you stop?” I asked softly as he let go.

            He smirked. “You said a kiss, not a make out session. Be clearer next time.”

            “Asshole,” I said with a smirk.

            _FUCK!!_ I shouted in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, see you next time. Stay golden.


	6. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as just a simple acquaintance, but it grew into more. Who knew this was what real love felt like. Is this what I'm like when I'm with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK-RELATED!! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!!

_Date_ : Tuesday, January 15TH

_Time_ : 5:56 P.M.

 

Chapter Six

Mind Games

 

_Clyde Donovan_ …

 

            Kevin Stoley is fucking playing with my mind and he doesn’t even know it…or he knows and he likes doing it. Either way, he’s playing with my mind. Ever since we came back after New Year’s (he kissed my sister on the cheek and I kissed her on her other cheek) things have been weird between us. Especially with me. Every moment that wasn’t dedicated to actually listening to my classes were spent thinking about Kevin. Every moment that I wasn’t busy with practice, I was thinking about Kevin. When we were in the dorm, I was thinking about him when I was supposed to be doing homework. I turned in an English assignment that nothing but ‘Kevin Stoley’ written on five pages and not only did I have to do it again, I was also deducted ten points from my final grade. It was that fucking kiss, it destroyed me. I hated how he stopped it _right there_ , but I also loved it. It made me want more, I yearned for it. But it was different being in the dorm, walls were thin and any sign of dating rose fast, especially among guys. Guys were huge gossips at his school.

            My best option was to go to Token, who seemed rather amuse to see me like this.

            “You wrote an essay named Kevin Stoley,” he said. Token had the neatest dorm out of all the dorms on my floor. I was laying on his bed while he was doing some homework. It felt like a mini therapy session more than a conversation between two friends.

            “Yes,” I said while he laughed. I rolled my eyes and kept myself from blushing. “He kissed me.”

            “So he is gay,” Token said.

            I nodded. “I asked him to kiss me, but that was honestly a mistake,” I said. “Now I can’t even think straight. Ask that English Lit bitch.” Token turned around from his Advance Chemistry paper and faced me.

            “Why don’t you just tell him?” Token asked me. I shook my head, I know he still thinks about his ex…I don’t him to think of me as a rebound.

            “He’s got too much stuff going on,” I said. “I guess he’s waiting for acceptance letters since he applied for early acceptance.”

            “Where are you going next year?” Token asked me.

            “Probably State with Stan and those guys,” I said. “They’ve been recruiting me since last fall for a football scholarship. I don’t know what I’m going to major in though.”

            “I’m sure you’ll find something,” Token said. “I’m probably going to Berkeley. They have a great biochemistry program that I’m dying to tryout. Its also my first choice school.” It felt weird talking about the future…just yesterday, we were talking about what bullshit Stan and those guys had gotten the town into. Just yesterday we were small kids and now we were four months away from graduating. Just yesterday, the only thing I cared about was playing football and now I was thinking about how to confess my feelings to Kevin Stoley. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why am I like this?

            “You like Kevin Stoley,” Token replied after a moment of silence.

            “I like Kevin Stoley,” I repeated. “It makes it really hard going back in the dorm, can I stay in here tonight?”

            Token took out his phone, probably texting Nichole. “This the only time, Clyde. But you better tell him how you feel before your bunking with Craig and Tweek."

* * *

_Date_ : Wednesday, January 16TH

_Time_ : 7:55 P.M.

 

            It was after practice that I finally decided to head back to the dorm. When I was in there, I saw Kevin hanging out with Bradley Biggle. They were each playing with a Nintendo 3DS, Kevin’s was black and Bradley’s was red.

            “Hey,” I said when I walked in.

            “Where with you last night?” Kevin asked without really looking up.

            “Hanging out with Token, did you burn down the room,” I joked as I looked around my closet for some lazy clothes to wear until bedtime. I always went out with the team to eat so I wasn’t hungry and I’m sure that Kevin and Bradley ate, judging by the Chinese takeout boxes on Kevin’s desk. I see Kevin eats with chopsticks, something I expected. He probably had lightsaber chopsticks at home. I wouldn’t be surprised honestly, he would probably have them in all colors as well.

            “You’re not the one who should be asking that,” Kevin said. I looked over and saw that he smiled. I loved his smile.

            “Biggle, I’m going to change clothes. Are you alright with that?” I asked Bradley, who nodded without looking up. “What’re you playing?”

            “ _Smash Bros_ …you know, the game you suck at?” Kevin taunted.

            “Fuck you, Stoley,” I said as I changed from my jeans to a pair of basketball shorts. “I got distracted the last time we played.”

            “Do you want a rematch?” he asked me finally looking up. Bradley banged his head on the wall, I guess he lost. I grabbed my also red 3DS off my dressed and switched places with Bradley, who sat in Kevin’s desk chair, watching. “OK, lets make this quick. My 3DS is dying and I want to draw.”

            “Have you heard back from Cal Arts yet?” I asked him as I turned on my 3DS.

            “Not yet,” he said. “I should be hearing something from them by tomorrow.” When my 3DS was set up, Kevin and I chose our characters (I was using Mario and Kevin was using Sonic), Kevin chose the background and we started playing. Here’s the thing about Kevin, he’s an avid gamer. When he wasn’t drawing, watching _Star Wars_ at 3:30 in the morning, or looking at constellations with Craig (I don’t even know how he got Craig to agree to that one), he was playing games either on his 3DS or on his PC. He had a X-Box controller hidden away so somebody like Cartman wouldn’t try and steal it and only used it when he was bored. The majority of games he got was on his 3DS, plus probably some stuff he got from home. I knew he had some stuff at home.

            “Did you want to come home with me for Spring Break?” Kevin asked me as we stared round two. “You can see my Dad’s comic shop.”

            “Why not ask Biggle?” I asked him.

            “I have to go on a college tour with my Mom,” Bradley spoke up. “And Kevin just won again.” Of course he did, I got distracted. “I have to go, I’ll see you later, Kevin.”

            “OK, see you tomorrow for class,” he said. Once Bradley closed the door, things turned awkward. Now would be a good thing to actually use Token’s advice and actually tell Kevin how I felt. I don’t know if he’ll feel the same way.

            “You don’t have to come with me, if you don’t want to,” he said. I looked up at him, of course I wanted to come.

            “Of course I want to come with you. I’m sure being around your parents will be cool,” I said. “I actually like being around you.”

            “If you have something to tell me, then its best if you tell me,” he said.

            What could I say? I liked him and he probably already knew. But how would he react? Would he hate me or would he reject me? He was still going through a breakup. I couldn’t tell him, could I? “I like you…a lot. I can understand if now is a good time for you to be dating because you just got out a relationship, but I feel like I should at least tell you how I feel.” And for the first time ever, I see Kevin Stoley blush.

            “You like me?” he asked me.

            “Yes,” I said slowly.

            “I like you too,” he said. I leaned over and kissed him, eagerly waiting for him to kiss me back and he did. I couldn’t believe that Kevin Stoley was actually kissing me. I couldn’t believe that Kevin Stoley actually liked me. This felt so right. Especially when he got in my lap and he pushed me down without breaking the kiss. Fuck, I wanted to have sex with him, but not in the dorm. He wasn’t as outgoing as Bebe, I knew that he didn’t want anybody to hear us having sex.

            I didn’t know how long we made out for…I didn’t even know when we stopped. I just knew that when I woke the next morning, I felt Kevin Stoley’s light body sleeping on my chest. This felt right, I know it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read right. After six long chapters, Kevin Stoley and Clyde Donovan have entered a relationship!! Things might get more intimate now, but the rating is still the same!! Thanks for reading guys and as always, stay golden!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you next time, stay golden!! Leave comments if you want more!!


End file.
